She's Wearing Your Tshirt
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Little Oneshot where a guy talks about how much he loves his girl. Give it a chance. Really sweet story. "She’s wearing your T-shirt as you watch her read her favourite book for the tenth time."


**This is my attempt at an original story. It is just a short little OneShot. I thought it would be fun to write from a guys POV because I am a girl, and because we usually only see the girls POV in a love story. I wrote it in such a way that we could get into this guys head and really see how much he loves this girl. I wanted to try something different. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Reviews are much loved! Please leave 'em for me.**

She's wearing your T-shirt as you watch her read her favourite book for the tenth time. She isn't wearing any shoes and her socks aren't matching. One is dark blue, the other bright yellow with black stripes. She notices you looking and she looks up blushing. As she turns her necklace glints in the light and you remember when you gave it to her.

It was a year ago. It was her birthday. You spent forever trying to figure out what to get her when you saw the necklace in the window. It was beautiful gold and it spelled her name. The only one left was the one in the window which, by some twist of fate, held her name exactly. You gave it to her the next night. She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed you lovingly. You remember the very first time you kissed.

She called you because it was raining. She loves the rain. She wants to hang out with you in the street. You don't enjoy the rain, but you would do anything for her. You meet her there and she is laughing and dancing in the rain. Her black hair is soaked and curled from the drops. Her pink t-shirt and jeans have little dark splatters all over them. You grab her hand and stare into her endless green eyes. The rain runs over the perfect plains of her face, taking with it all of her makeup. She tells you not to look. She thinks she isn't pretty. The rain falls even harder and you just kiss her. Her arms wrap around you and everything is warm. You remember that time by the fire.

The power had gone out and immediately she called you up on your cell phone. She was scared and alone. You drive over to her through the violent snow storm when your car died halfway there. You walked the rest of the way without your jacket. When you get there you light a fire and she is grateful. You snuggle by the fire with her in your arms and all you can feel is warmth. Suddenly her stomach gurgles and she says she feels like a submarine sandwich. You laugh. You remember your very first date.

You nervously pick her up and drive her to the fanciest restaurant you can afford. She seems impressed when you pull up to the little French restaurant around the corner. Inside you order the food and wait patiently for it to arrive. The talking is light hearted and easy. Everything is easy with her. The food seems to be taking forever. It has already been half an hour. You can tell she is getting bored, so you offer to go get submarine sandwiches instead. Her eyes light up and you know that those are her favourite food. You crash the Subway restaurant in your dressy clothes. She seems to enjoy a two dollar sandwich more than a twenty dollar steak. You drive her home and she falls asleep in your car. You remember the first time you watched her sleep.

It was the middle of the night. She had phoned you because she was having nightmares and she couldn't fall asleep again. Instead of staying on the phone you drive all the way to her place. She lets you in and tells you all about her terrible dreams. You wipe away the tears forming in her puffy red eyes and assure her everything will be alright. She falls asleep in your arms and you just watch her. The steady rise and fall of her chest. Her messy curls sprayed out all around her. Her full lips parted ever so slightly. You notice a picture on her night table. It is of her and your twin sister. You remember the first time you met.

You were at the family cottage. Your sister had invited her up that weekend. They are close friends. You had seen her around school but you had never really spoken to her. You are sitting in the living room when you here a splash and your sister laughing. You think nothing of it. A few minutes later the girls burst in from outside and run up the stairs. Your back is to them but when you turn around you notice a trail of lake water leading up the stairs. You carefully make your way to the second floor and find the two girls in your room. Your sister tells you to leave but you are fixed in one place. She is smiling shyly at you with her dazzling white teeth. Her hair is pulled back, but a few loose curls frame her face. She holds her clothes, now wet, that she was wearing before in her hands. She's wearing your T-Shirt.


End file.
